1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including different kinds of memory chips.
2. Related Art
Recently, research has been conducted on a variety of methods for implementing a semiconductor package which is capable of performing a high-speed operation while having different kinds of memory chips mounted thereon.